ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Under Observation
Mobs Treasure *Please note that if you update this you will need to increase the denominator always on all items. Only the numerator if the item drops. *Also note the different categories that certain items fall under. These items can drop twice from one chest because they are a lottery in two separate groupings that are triggered. :*Example: Do not update the Utsusemi: Ni drop rate in the category that also drops Mantra belt, if in fact a Mantra belt dropped along with Utsusemi: Ni. In such a case, update the drop rate of the alternate group. Groupings can drop only zero to one of any item listed if they are triggered. Your armoury crate will load out of the following groupings: |width=5%| |width=5%| |width=5%| |width=5%| |width=5%| |} *It is possible for two Utsusemi: Ni, Refresh or Ice Spikes scrolls to load in one chest, despite the fact they're . Another player would have to hold the extra scroll. *It is also possible, albeit extremely rare, to get two of the same gemstone from the crate. Notes *The most common tactic for this battle is to have one party member pull and kite the Sobbing Eyes away while the other two party members deal with the two Compound Eyes. *Due to the prevalence and danger of Hex Eye, attackers that can deal damage without facing their enemies are ideal in this battle, including jobs like NIN, BLU, and BLM. *Have wiped due to all three Eyes hitting Death Ray at the start of the fight on the same person, one-shotting them. *All enemies have an incredibly potent TP Regain effect and can use the standard specials, Hex Eye and Death Ray. Hex Eye has a tendency to be spammed repeatedly if its intended target is not already paralyzed. :*It is highly recommended for players to always remain faced away from the enemies to avoid the incredibly potent gaze paralysis effect that Hex Eye inflicts, as well as Petrification from Petro Gaze. *Sobbing Eyes casts Firaga, Bindga, Breakga, and Stun. It can also use Petro Gaze and the self-targeted heal Catharsis when it reaches lower HP. Catharsis combined with its potent Regain effect can cause the fight to be dangerously prolonged if it is not quickly finished off when its HP is low. :*Breakga is one of the biggest potential threats in the battle. If it is allowed to strike the entire party they will most likely suffer heavy damage or even wipe if all of the enemies are still alive. If kiting the Sobbing Eyes, ensure that distance is kept from the other party members until they have defeated the two Compound Eyes. :*Breakga and Bindga both have large areas of effect (larger than Firaga). *Compound Eyes casts Fire II and Drain. *All enemies are susceptible to Bind and Gravity. * Sobbing Eyes is highly resistant to Silence but NOT immune. Managed to stick as a RDM/WHM. Also managed to stick it as NIN/RDM when messing around. Strategies * Strategies category:BCNM